The present invention relates to a seat that is cushioned on the upper side, especially a seat for a truck.
DE 37 050 59 A1 discloses a motor vehicle seat with a backrest that can be folded forwardly onto the seating portion. Pivotably mounted on the back side in an upper region of the backrest is a plate-shaped wall portion on which a further plateshaped wall portion is held so as to be pivotable about a pivot axis that is parallel thereto. Both wall portions can be connected to the back side of the backrest in such a way that they can be folded against one another, and then, with the backrest folded toward the front: form a planar support surface for luggage. Furthermore, both wall portions can together be folded up, relative to the folded-down backrest, into an upright position and fixed, so that an upwardly open receptacle for baggage results that when the second wall portion is pivoted away from the first wall portion, and latching via the latching mechanism, the backrest can still be closed, whereby the second wall portion forms the container cover. This manner of construction has proved useful in the past for providing a support surface or an open receptacle for baggage in the interior of the driver cabin.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a seat having a stationary backrest in the driver cabin of a commercial vehicle, the seating surface of which is accessible not only for sitting but also for a number of other purposes.